Hiding Away
by T3hG33k
Summary: Hermione is captured while on the run and Snape pronounces her dead. She's taken to a safe house where she'll be forced to live alone. Or will she? Rated M just in case, ignores most of HBP and DH. Takes place about a year after when the final battle *would* have been had I followed the proper time line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This ignores a good part of HBP as well as DH. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this. It was something that popped into my head in the middle of the night.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop, and I make nothing off this story. The characters belong to the great JKR and I wouldn't dream of stealing them. (Which is a lie I'd like to steal myself a Severus Snape on a daily basis.) **

Severus Snape was a cautious man, he had no choice but to be. The rapid progression of the war over the last six months had done nothing to lessen that caution. Despite best efforts Voldemort had taken over the ministry completely. The Golden Trio had been on the search for the remaining Horcrux for nearing two years before she was taken. No one was certain what the remaining two would do without her brilliance. Dumbledore, as usual, had the utmost faith in Harry. Severus did not.

Standing at the window of his bedroom at Spinners End he sighed before glancing to the girl in her potion induced slumber on his bed, still wrapped securely in his traveling cloak. Albus and Poppy were scheduled to arrive via floo shortly. Pinching the bridge of his nose he knew things were going to get much worse before they got any better. He had done what he could to make her comfortable, the induced sleep would at least help her not remember the early after effects of the Cruciatis. He hadn't been able to do anything about the wound on her arm complements of Bellatrix, no one would be able to.

The sound of the floo activating pulled him out of his thoughts as he left the room and warded the door shut. Silent footfalls carried him down the stairs and into the sitting room where he glanced to the head of Albus in the flames. His only greeting was a simple question, "What was the last potion I prepared for you, and who was it for?"

"A vial of Felix Felicis to be passed on to a young man in need of a bit of luck"

Pulling his wand he removed the wards and stepped back to allow Albus and Poppy to enter, offering the matron a hand to take her bag.

"Oh Severus! Where is she? Are you injured as well?" Poppy was bustling about him the moment he'd relieved her of her bag, wand drawn and diagnostic spells weaving over his frame.

"This way." Leading the pair back up the stairs he removed the wards and opened the door, the room lit only by the crackling fire. "I've given her a dreamless sleep and bandaged her arm. The wound won't heal with magic..." Poppy continued to run her spells and he waved her off, "Merlin woman I'm fine...tend to the girl!"

Giving the younger man a look she snatched her bag and headed to where she was sleeping. "If you two would wait outside please?"

Severus opened his mouth to complain when Albus laid a hand on his arm and led him back out into the hallway closing the door behind them. "What happened Severus? How were you able to get her out?"

He began pacing, "I was called to...verify her identity. I had to let them torture her Albus, stand by and watch as they tried to pry information out of her. I don't know where or how she learned it, or if it was a natural defense, but after hours of torture she kept the Dark Lord out of her head. He had her thrown...quite literally mind you...into a cell. I convinced him to let me try, after an hour I informed him that she had died during the interrogation. As punishment for killing her before he had finished using her for entertainment he let Bellatrix have her fun with my person, and told me to remove the body. She can't be seen in public again Albus. If anyone were to catch word of her being alive, my own life will be forfeit."

"Don't worry my boy. We'll take care of it. I assume her staying here is out of the question?"

"Yes. I never know when he is going to send that rat to invade my home again. You'll need to move her as soon as it can be arranged."

"And we've no further information on what this last Horcrux could be? Or where?"

"You know I know nothing Albus! If I bloody well did I'd destroy the blasted thing myself!"

"Calm yourself Severus. I was merely asking. I'll arrange a safe house and send you the location. I trust you can take care of transporting her there? I'll be sure it's stocked and ready. Tell Poppy I've gone on ahead will you?"

With a simple nod he allowed the old man to show himself out before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. He wasn't certain how long he'd been standing there when he felt Poppy gently shaking him.

"Severus? Severus wake up. You can't sleep here in the hall all night..."

Opening his eyes he took a moment to focus on the witch in front of him. "How is she?"

"She'll be alright...I had to wake her, but she's back to sleep now. Would you like me to stay to administer the rest of her potions tonight? There are only a few she'll need to take twice more before morning..."

"No no. Go on. Is she at least...dressed now?"

"She is though she has kept a death grip on your cloak. Do be gentle with her. She's still quite terrified I think."

With a nod he reached out for her bag once more and led her back downstairs to the floo. "Albus went on ahead to set up a safe house for Miss Granger. I shall call if I...we need anything."

"Severus. Please take care of yourself... Are you certain you don't need anything else before I go?"

"I'm fine. Off with you woman." Ushering the matron through the floo he pulled the wards back up and dropped into his armchair heavily. Unbuttoning his frock coat, he slipped the cravat from its place around his neck and opened the top few buttons of his shirt. No sleep would be had tonight that much was certain. Summoning the bottle of fire whiskey from the table across the room, foregoing a glass he took a long draw wincing slightly against the burn.

After a second pull from the bottle he banished it back to the table and leaned back closing his eyes for just a few moments. Shrugging out of his jacket he banished it to the coat rack and settled a bit deeper into the comfort of the seat under his chair. No sooner had he begun to relax when the screams from the floor above wrenched him from his seat and had him taking the stairs two at a time. Damn Poppy! She should have dosed the girl again!

Flinging the door open he came to a halt at the side of his bed looking at the thrashing form upon it. "Miss Granger... wake up..." He didn't want to startle her too much, but he needed to bring her out of it as well. "Miss Granger!"

She hadn't responded and he contemplated his options. With a grimace he knelt on the bed and took her arms in his hands giving her a gentle shake. "Miss Granger!"

With a startled yelp she threw her arms around his neck clinging tightly to him. "P..p..professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger. You're safe now, though why Madam Pomfrey didn't give you a dose dreamless sleep, I'll never understand."

"I..I...asked...her not to." She held a bit tighter to the man who knelt stiffly on the bed his hands still on her upper arms. Pressing her face to the curve of his neck.

"I do need to breathe...if you could loosen your grip it would be greatly appreciated."

"Sorry sir." Her words came as a mere whisper as she let go of her former professor and scrambled back across the bed curling around herself and pulling his cloak back into place around her shoulders.

Reaching over to the bedside table he collected the bottles and read their labels. "You need to take your potions."

Uncapping the first one he measured out the dose and held it out to her, when she extended a trembling hand he sighed and leaned forward bringing it to her lips and tipping the contents into her mouth. The second potion followed and he set the vials back on the night stand. Clearing his throat he glanced to her again, "The...bathroom is directly across the hall if you should need it. Would you like dreamless sleep?"

Shaking her head she slowly lay back down with her head on the pillow.

"I'll be in the bedroom to the left of this one should you need anything." Standing he began heading for the door.

"Professor?"

Stopping he glanced back over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Will you stay? Until I fall asleep?"

Running a hand over his face slowly he nodded. "If you wish." Picking up a simple comb he trasnfigured it into a chair and set it next to the bed. Bending forward he untied his boots and slipped them off and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Get some rest Miss Granger. Dumbledore is setting up a safe house and we will be heading there come morning."

"Yes sir." Knees drawn close to her chest and the weight of his cloak wrapped around her she lay silently on her side watching him until she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for all your reviews! I'll try and reply to them soon...hopefully. I thought I should note that I most likely won't publish new chapters on any set day or within a set time frame. I've got 3 little ones that keep me fairly occupied and I write when I can. I'll also admit I am completely winging this and have no major plot in mind. We'll see where it goes together!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them...I wish I did**

The sunlight falling across her face through a crack in the curtains drew her from her fitful sleep. Turning on her side she chanced a glance at her professor, he had fallen asleep with his long legs stretched in front of him and his arms crossed over his chest. His wand was held loosely in one hand, he looked so very worn and something deep within her own chest ached. She was certain that bringing her here was far from lessening his load.

As she lay there staring at him contemplating life she failed to notice him open his eyes partially. "If you're finished staring Miss Granger..."

With a yelp she locked eyes with him and searched for something to say. "I...I'm sorry...sir."

Wincing as he straightened up he merely grunted in reply. Be gentle with her Poppy said, he wasn't certain he knew how to do such a thing. "How are you feeling this morning? Have you experienced any muscle spasms?"

"Not too badly sir. I am sorry to have caused you more trouble, I..."

She was silenced by one of his hands held up in front of her. "It is far too early for this conversation and I've not had nearly enough coffee just yet. Go on and have a bath, I'll find you...something to wear and leave it outside the bathroom door."

"Yes sir." Moving towards the side of the bed she gingerly extended her legs and took a few moments to stand up, though she had the hospital gown on now she still kept the cloak wrapped tightly around her. It was comforting, while she had been spared the humiliation of being raped, she hadn't been spared having her clothes torn to shreds. After a moment to let the room stop spinning she began to take measured steps towards the door.

"Miss Granger?"

Stopping she leaned against the door to look back at him questioningly.

"In the cabinet under the sink there are some potions. Empty what is left of the green in your bath water, it will help the spasms. I'm afraid there might not be much for your hair but there is soap."

"Thank you sir." With a faint nod she moved into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. While she trusted him, she was used to holidays at the Burrow where she'd quickly learned to lock and ward the door if she wanted any privacy.

He watched her go before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "What a fecking nightmare!"

Moving to his dresser he pulled out a change of clothes for himself and quickly changed, casting a basic cleansing charm over himself before looking for something...anything suitable for Hermione to wear. A part of him was wishing he'd never thrown all of his mothers clothes out all those years ago. With a sigh he pulled out a pair of trousers and a dark grey tshirt he'd had for years in the back of the drawer. As for underthings...that was out of his range. He transfigured the pants and shirt down considerably and carried them to the bathroom door. As the water turned off he gave a soft knock. "Miss Granger I'm leaving some clothes out here...once you're finished I'll transfigure them a bit better for you. Come downstairs when you're ready if you would..."

He barely heard her "Yes sir" before setting the clothes upon the floor and venturing to the kitchen. He needed coffee, and something to eat. Not that he had much in the house, he hoped he could fix up something. Rummaging through the cupboards he found a tin of beans, he had bread for toast, some eggs, and of course there was jam. It would have to do. He set to work, a pot of tea as well as coffee were made and he stood sipping from a mug as he cooked the eggs.

She had done as he said and poured the thick green liquid into the tub, and oh was she ever so glad she did. She also now knew where the scent that clung to his robe came from. As that realization dawned on her she frowned, that meant he needed this often. How much pain was he in to have to use such a specialized pain reliever that often?

Doing her best to keep her hair out of the water for now she cleaned herself and let the potion do it's job. She'd have to wash her hair when she was moved to...wherever she was going. Hopefully the Headmaster would be able to supply her with what she'd need. Stepping out of the tub she wrapped the some what thin grey towel around her body and slowly opened the door. Grabbing the pile of clothes she began to dress, glad the shirt was rather loose, the pants however were going to need help. She'd lost quite a bit of weight while they were on the run, and she had been somewhat thin to begin with. Gathering the hospital gown and his robe she carried them back to the bedroom and laid them both over the back of the chair he'd slept in before slowly venturing downstairs, holding the pants up with one hand.

The sounds and smells of food cooking led her to the kitchen where she stopped standing in the doorway. "Sir? Could you make these pants a bit smaller please? Just...just the pants. She was grateful the bandages on her arm had a water repelling charm on them, she wasn't ready to look at the skin there just yet.

He plucked his wand off the counter and turned to face her, transfiguring the pants to fit her waist as well as shortening them. She needed to eat, it looked as if she hadn't eaten a proper meal in months, which he realized she probably hadn't. "Sit Miss Granger, breakfast is almost ready. Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please...just a bit of sugar and milk if you've got it handy. Thank you." Sitting in the chair she glanced around the room before simply gazing at the table in front of her. When the table was replaced with a plate of food followed by a mug of tea she looked up once again.

"It's not much, but I hadn't intended on being here so I've not been to shop. Eat."

The rest of the meal was silent save the clinking of silverware on plates. After the first bite she couldn't stop herself from clearing the plate. Something she would probably be sorry for later, but at the moment the ability to care was long gone.

"I told you last night you'd be going to a safe house... Miss Granger the Dark Lord believes you are dead and that I have disposed of your body. You will not be able to use magic while you're in hiding." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest, "magic can be traced, and even with the wards Dumbledore will no doubt put around your location, and those I will add to them we cannot take the chance of you being found. I do not wish to die..." At least just not yet.

"Sir? Why can't... why can't I stay here? I won't be a bother. I'll keep quiet and out of your way."

"You can't stay here because I never know when the Dark Lord will see fit to send Wormtail back to my home as a … gift I will be forced to graciously accept."

As the floo roared to life, he ushered her into a dark pantry and vanished the dishes except for his cup of coffee. She wasn't able to hear much as he unwarded the floo and questioned the person attempting to come through. It seemed like she had been in there for hours when the door opened and Professor Snape waved a hand for her to exit the cramped room.

"Dumbledore is here."

He had been almost...nice this morning and now he was sneering again. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before shaking her head and passing through to the sitting room. "Headmaster."

"Ah Miss Granger, I trust you're feeling a bit better?"

"Yes sir."

"Please do sit down, we have much to discuss. Severus? You are going to join us are you not?" Albus smiled at the young girl as he ushered her to the threadbare couch and eased her down onto it as if she were made of spun glass.

"If I must Headmaster." Leaning against the door frame he motioned for them to continue.

Withdrawing a small tin from his pocket Albus held it out, "Lemon drop?"

"Enough with the damned sweets, let's get on with it..." Severus ground out pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right then... I've secured a location for you Miss Granger. I'm afraid it's rather small and remote but you'll be quite safe there. I've gathered all that I think you should need...but I must stress you will be unable to use any magic at all. Only three people will know of your whereabouts. Myself, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. I won't lie to you. I do not know how long you will be required to stay and it's going to be very secluded living. Of course I will do what I can to insure that you are kept up to date on the current happenings. Perhaps there will be some research you can do. We shall see."

With her gaze fixed on her hands folded in her lap she nodded without looking up, "Yes sir."

"Then we shall leave shortly. Severus I'd like you to accompany us. A cloak would be advised."

With a grunt Severus summoned his cloak and boots from upstairs, "I trust you brought a pair of shoes for the girl at least?"

"No, but I'm sure we can come up with something can't we?" Raising his wand, Albus glanced around the room for something to transfigure, his gaze landing on the boots now residing in Severus' hand.

"Don't even think about it or it will be the last thought you ever have." Pulling his boots on he moved to the closet behind the door and produced a pair of trainers in decent condition and a second cloak. Tossing the shoes at Albus he held the cloak out to Hermione.

Once all were suitably dressed they stepped out the back door into the well concealed garden. Severus and Hermione both took hold of Albus and were apparated away.

"Now Miss Granger...welcome to your new home. Let us get inside."

Hermione had hardly heard him, she had immediately turned to take in her surroundings. He was leaving her on an island. A very small island at that. Closing her eyes she scrubbed her hands over her face hoping it was some sort of joke.

"Miss Granger...I do believe the Headmaster is awaiting us inside." His voice was barely above a whisper and spoken next to her ear. She jumped, her head nearly colliding with his nose in the process.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Do stop apologizing and get in the bloody cottage if you'd please."

She opened her mouth to speak before wisely shutting it again and turning to enter the house. Two bedrooms, small bedrooms, a small sitting room and a kitchen with a small table and two chairs. A bathroom which at least thankfully had a full tub and not just a shower.

"Madam Pomfrey has packed you a trunk of clothes and other personal items she felt you may need. There are three journals on the table, each one will allow you contact with one of the three of us. Simply write in your journal and we will receive the message in one of our own. Severus yours is awaiting you at Hogwarts. I'll just leave you to settle in. Severus if you would check and reinforce the wards before you go?"

"Yes yes. I'll take care of it."

As Albus left Hermione dropped onto the small couch and let her head rest in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Much like his position this morning. Severus watched her silently for a few moments before turning to take care of the wards. No one would find her if he had any way to prevent it. Moving outside he extended the wards to cover a good deal of the area behind the cottage, at least she'd be able to venture outside that way. When he returned nearly quarter of an hour later his trousers, shirt, and cloak were neatly folded and sitting on the coffee table, his trainers on the floor beside them. Hermione was silently standing in front of one of the small windows over looking the sea. "Thank you for your kindness Professor."

"Miss Granger..." he began, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say. He knew she was far more of a social creature than he had ever been, even if in her own way she was a bit of a loner as well. "I..."

"It's alright sir. I understand. It's for my own safety, hopefully soon this war will end and we can all be free."

"Quite." Taking a few moments he pondered a few things. "Did Poppy pack a cloak for you? I've extended the wards to cover the entire walled area behind the cottage completely, beyond that there is coverage but it's not as thorough." At her nod he continued, "And I'm assuming shoes as well?"

"Yes sir, I believe she's got everything."

"Would you like some books perhaps?" Why was he dallying? Why did he even care? He hadn't figured out the answer to either quite yet, and wasn't sure he ever would.

"That would be lovely sir...whenever. Whenever you have a spare moment to drop some by I'd appreciate it."

With a nod he opened the front door, "I'll be back shortly. No one can enter this house save the four of us." Shutting the door behind him she heard the soft pop of his departure and waited.

When he didn't return by dinner time she began to worry. As the spasms overtook her body that night while she lay in bed she wished she had his healing potion. When he didn't arrive the following morning she penned a note to him in the journal that bore a cauldron on the front.

It was four days before she received a reply. It was short and to the point. _I've been delayed, I shall try and come soon._

"Well no shit you've been delayed! I figured that myself you know!" She shouted at the journal before slamming it shut and letting herself out the back door to pace the garden as she had done every day since her arrival.


End file.
